I Like You, Maybe?
by Maria A.O
Summary: Pertemanan membawa kedekatan, kebersamaan membawa kehangatan, wajah memerah, jantung berdetak cepat, "—suka kok." TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN? -England/Belarus- RnR?


**Tittle : _I Like You, Maybe?_**

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Genre: **_**Romance  
><strong>_

**Summary: _Pertemanan membawa kedekatan, _kebersamaan membawa kehangatan, _wajah memerah, jantung berdetak cepat, "_—_suka kok." TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN? -England/Belarus- RnR?___**

**Warning:**_** OOC (semoga tidak), Typo(s), Romanceless, Crack!pair (England/Belarus), etc.  
><strong>_

**Author's Note: **_**Terinspirasi dari gambar England/Belarus yang kudapat dari pixiv. Happy reading all! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<br>**

** I Like You, Maybe? © Yovphcutez**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU!**

* * *

><p>"England."<p>

"Apa?"

"Kapan ya kita mulai menjadi dekat seperti ini?"

"Aah…" katanya sambil memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan. "Kapan ya? Mungkin sejak insiden meninggalnya agen KGB pada tahun 2006. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Terpaan angin yang lembut membelai rambutku, hari ini sejuk sekali. Langit biru yang membentang luas. Indah.

"Andaikan Nii-san ada di sini sekarang," kataku.

"Kau selalu saja membicarakan soal Russia, kurasa kita bisa dekat seperti ini juga pasti karena Russia ya."

Benar, aku bisa dekat dengan England karena tekadku untuk membunuhnya namun akhirnya kubatalkan. Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang Nii-san ceritakan kepada Lithuania. Mungkin benar bahwa England itu menyebalkan, bermulut kasar, egois, pemasak terburuk, dan—

—_Gentleman_?

_Sigh.._

"Kau _gentleman_ palsu."

"Maksudmu apa hah?"

* * *

><p><em>Pertemanan membawa kedekatan<em>

* * *

><p>"Tumben sekali kau datang mengunjungiku, Belarus." Ya, hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah England untuk pertama kalinya, ingat, pertama kalinya. Jadi kata <em>tumben<em> itu tidak tepat sama sekali.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Jangan berwajah seram begitu! Dan lagi, aku tidak keberatan kok. Justru aku senang karena kau mengunjungiku."

_Aku senang,_ katanya.

"Jarang sekali ada yang mengunjungiku, terutama—"

"Aku mengerti kok kalau kau tidak memiliki teman, England."

"BERISIK!"

* * *

><p><em>Kebersamaan membawa kehangatan<em>

* * *

><p>"Ada anak kucing."<p>

"Di mana?"

"Di kotak itu," kataku dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk pada sebuah _box _yang terletak di dekat tong sampah. Kumal dan kotor.

"Kasihan sekali kau," England menggendong anak kucing tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya ,"Lihat Belarus, kucing ini kurus sekali."

Aku melihat kucing itu. Memang benar, kurus sekali. Dengan bola mata hijau yang besar, mirip seperti mata England. Lucu…

"—Lucu." Aku mengatakannya dengan tidak sadar.

"Tak kusangka kau punya minat pada makhluk-makhluk lucu seperti kucing! Kukira kau hanya mempunyai selera pada aneka pisau lipat, belati dan sebagainya!" ungkap pemuda berambut pirang di sampingku dengan sangat girang. Apa memang aneh jika aku menyukai benda-benda lucu?

"Apa kau juga menyukai _Unicorn_? Makhluk itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan lho! Lain kali akan kukenalkan deh!"

_Facepalm_

"Jangan berhalusinasi, England."

* * *

><p><em>Wajah memerah, jantung berdetak cepat<em>

* * *

><p>"Nah, dengan ini rapat berakhir!"<p>

Semua orang satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Tetapi hanya ada satu yang masih menetap di dalam ruangan. Sang _blonde_ bermata hijau, England.

"Lagi-lagi tidak menghasilkan kesepakatan yang berguna," keluhnya.

"Setidaknya sudah diadakan rapat." Mungkin pendapatku aneh, tapi daripada tidak menanggapi, bukan?

"Benar juga sih," dia tertawa sedikit. "Tadi benar-benar rapat yang kacau, ya, Natalia?" Ah, dia memanggil namaku, _Natalia_, untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau menurutku sih ini sudah biasa, apalagi dengan rapat G8 yang sering diadakan. Yang bagimu rapat kacaupun bisa menjadi rapat '_normal' _walaupun berbeda dengan rapat normal yang sebenarnya." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, rapat ini lumayan menyenangkan… Arthur."

_Deg_

Aku akhirnya bisa memanggil namanya juga. "Kau memanggil nama asliku juga." Dia tersenyum padaku.

_Blush_

"Kamu juga memanggil namaku."

Wajahku terasa hangat.

_"Natalia-chan, di sini akan berdetak cepat kalau merasakan sesuatu bernama cinta"_

_"Jantung berdetak cepat? Apa cinta itu membunuh?"_

_"Kau akan mengerti sendiri kok."_

_Deg deg deg_

Jadi, ini suka? Pada siapa? Apa dengan...

"Natalia? Wajahmu memerah. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka kupanggil seperti itu?"

_Tidak... Aku...  
><em>

"_—_suka kok."

_Brak_ "ENGLAAAAAAAAAND~"

"_Bloody git_! Jangan banting pintunya!" ah, ternyata si bodoh berkacamata yang datang. Yang kerjanya selalu nempel di dekat England.

"Makan yuuuk! Oh, kau bersama Belarus?" "Iya, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya,_ git_?"

"Oh iya Natalia, tadi kamu bilang apa?" —OH!

_Blush_

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" Wajahku pasti memerah lagi, dan lagi, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi menemani America dulu ya," aku cuma mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. _Blam_, pintu ruangan ditutup. Kini cuma aku sendiri.

_Sigh_

—Mana mungkin aku suka pada pria beralis tebal itu kan? Paling aku cuma menganggapnya teman. Apalagi dia suka berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh dan membawa majalah porno saat rapat berlangsung. Jadi ya...

TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN?

* * *

><p><em>-Di luar ruangan rapat-<em>

"Russia-chan, ternyata memang benar ya kalau Belarus-chan itu tsundere. Nee-san jadi ingin membantu dia deh."

"Membantu Belarus dalam situasi apa?"

"Tentu saja dalam..." _Krieeet_

"Nii-san..." _Glek_

"_Kekkon... Kekkon... Kekkon..._"

* * *

><p><em>Tapi aku tetap suka Nii-san<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkin sih._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf kalau ceritanya abal ya, aku tidak bermaksud nyampah kok. Di sini Belarus kugambarkan _cool_ dan_ tsundere_, menurutku sih_ image_nya begitu. Lalu Englandnya tidak terlalu _tsundere_ ya? Malah kelihatan_ gentleman_ deh. Maklum, soalnya dia berhadapan dengan Belarus sih. Gitu-gitu kan Belarus cantik. XD Maaf juga ya kalau _ending_nya gantung, apalagi _romance_nya kurang banget. Aku sendiri bingung, si Belarus ini mau dibuat gimana. Dan karena dia_ tsundere_, jadinya dia masih agak menolak perasaannya sendiri. Kan_ tsundere_ gitu loh XD -plak-

Setelah aku dapat gambar-gambar England/Belarus dari pixiv, aku jadi lumayan suka pairing ini. Kalau tak salah, ini pertama kalinya ada fiction dengan pairing England/Belarus ya? Kuharap fiction ini tidak mengecewakan para readers. :)


End file.
